


Searching

by tulipsinflowers



Series: Wonder “Sweet Baby Goddess” Woman [1]
Category: DC Universe, Wonder Woman
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, brief mention of blood and death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 07:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20224111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulipsinflowers/pseuds/tulipsinflowers
Summary: You frantically look for your lover, Diana.





	Searching

**Author's Note:**

> I’m starting to bring some of my works from Wattpad onto here b/c 
> 
> 1\. I’m a little lazy when it comes to brainstorming.
> 
> 2\. I’m trying to spread my work around and have it posted on other sites (by me, of course.)

rubble everywhere. blood of the least fortunate stained the streets that were once happy and lively.

you covered your nose and mouth to avoid inhaling any smoke, debris, and the awful smell of death.

you became desperate to find her. you needed her in your arms. you needed to know that she was safe. 

you ran through the streets, coughing, for you no longer were covering your face from the thick smoke.

"Diana!"

you almost tripped, but quickly got up and continued to run. you looked both ways at every street there was.

"Diana?!"

"Y/N!"

you gasped and looked behind you as you saw the woman you were so frantically looking for.

she looked like an angel when she flew down from the sky slowly. 

you sobbed and ran over to your lover's arms and hugged them tightly. she hugged back and burrowed herself in your neck.

"thank the gods you're okay. i was worried sick. i couldn't find you and i immediately thought of the worse."

you pulled back and cupped Diana's face,

"you're not getting rid of me that easily."

Diana smiled and pulled you into another tight hug, "i know love, i know."

**Author's Note:**

> This is suuuuuuuuuuuper short I know, but writing on my phone isn’t the easiest. Also, I was having a hard time coming up with a plot, so this sufficed my need for a bit of angst and fluff.


End file.
